Sasuke returns to Konoha
by Bookfreak426
Summary: Why did you come back? Why not years before now?" Naruto asked. "Hn?" *Typical reasponse, right?* This stories a three shot. Disclaimer, i dont own Naruto Read/Review!
1. The Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, even thought i wish i did, .

Sasuke was standing at the front gate of the Village, where he had gone to school and spent so much time training. Team 7, his former team, had been on countless missions to try and rescue him. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi sensi, even the others. Although they tried, they couldn't persuaded him to come back. It's been three years.

Sasuke had fulfilled his goals in life, except one. He had gained enough power from Orochimaru to defeat his brother, Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke had gone to the Akatsuki hideout, and killed all of them, but he had left Itachi for last. He had won that fight. Sasuke had also killed Orochimaru, beforehand. It was a week before the transformation was to take place. Kabuto was examining him to make sure that his health was in good shape. Then, when he had turned around, Sasuke took out his katana and plunged it thought Kabutos back. Sasuke then found Orochimaru.

"I see you killed Kabuto." Orochimaru had said, totally relaxed in his chair.

"Yes, and you will be next!" Sasuke then ran toward Orochimaru and the fought had begun. Swords were clinging and kicks were being thrown. After about 5 minutes, Sasuke had Orochimaru pinned. He showed no mercy. Orochimaru was dead.

The revenge Sasuke had for his brother had now turned to loneliness. He didn't know where to go. The only conclusion he came to was to return to the Hidden Leaf Village.

Which is where he stood now. The door watchers had seen him and started to get scared. Sasuke sighed, knowing that this was the reaction thathe was going to get. He had betrayed the village and killed many people from the leaf. He had even killed three men from ANBU. Sasuke walked through the streets, ignoring all the stares he was getting. He had even watched people turn and run into their houses. He wondered why no one had come to greet him.

Naruto and Sakura were having lunch at Ichiraku's Ramen Place. The old man was in the back, making more ramen. Naruto was chowing his down. He was really hungry!

"Oy, some more please!" Naruto replied, holding out his ramen dish. Sakura, with her newfound strength, knocked Naruto in the head.

"You idiot! Thats your 11th bowl!"

"Ow, ow,ow,ow,ow!!" He grabbed his head " Sakura-chan, do you have to hit so hard"

"Do you have to eat so much ramen? I hope you know that your paying for ALL of this." Sakura folded her arms over her chest.

"WHAT?! Your paying for your food, i'll pay for mine." Sakura was shaking her head.

"Actually im not, you said you were paying. That means mine and yours." Naruto had remembered his conversation with her earlier that day"

The old man had come back, after hearing the yelling. Naruto was yelling at Sakura still, while the old man was listening. Neji had come into the resturant. Neji coughed to say he was here. Naruto and Sakura turned their heads.

"Lady Tsunade has asked me to find you. She requests that you two go to her office. There is a mission that Team 7 is to go on." They nodded their heads, and left. While walking down the hallway to Lady Tsunades, they head a scream, and things being thrown around. Naruto and Sakura ran to the door. It was calm for a moment then started up again. "How do you expect them to act?!" They reconized the Hokages voice. That voice continued."You return after three years after betraying this village and expect them to welcome you back with open arms?! Can you even imagine what Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi would say Sasuke?"

Right when the two of them had heard the name "Sasuke" they gasped, and made a run for it. Naruto tripped on his way down the hallway. Lady Tsunade had heard a noise outside her door, and went to check it out. She opened the door, but no one was there. Turning back, she sat back at her desk, trying to get calm.

"As i was saying Uchiha, i grant your request to stay here, but you _will_ be treated differently for a while. Also, you are NEVER to use any of the forbbiden jutsu in this village, understood?"

"Understood." Sasuke said, and left her office.

Naruto and Sakura were still running, and now headed towards the old training grounds. They didn't even know why they were running. After all these years, they should be happy to see him. Was it because they were surprised...or because they were frightened? After all, Sasuke had almost killed Naruto. The two jounin were still running, but stopped dead in their tracks. There, standing with one leg propped against a tree, with his head down, was none other than..

"Hey Sakura, Hey Dobe, long time no see, eh?" The betrayer of Konoha said

...Sasuke Uchiha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoped you liked this story. I have the other 3 chapters done, but didnt have time to type them all tonight, so ill post them tomorrow. Review please!

Crystal


	2. Remebering

Here's chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"_Oh no, Sasuke's back. What should I do? Do I still love him? Does he care?_" Sakura thought. She starts to remember the moment right before he had left. "_I can't stand here in front of him like this. That terrible memory_"

Flashback

"_From this point on, new paths will start." Sasuke said._

_Sakura continued on crying. She couldn't believe that he was leaving her. All those good times. The fights with Ino about who likes Sasuke more._

"_I love you more than anything! If you are by my side, I will make every day more enjoyable and you will be happy. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you! That's why... I'm begging you! Please stay! I will even help you with your revenge! There must be something I can do. That's why….Please stay here with me. If that is not possible, then please take me with you…"_

_Sakura was crying harder now, trying to do anything to get him to stay here with her. Sasuke turned around to face her now._

"_After all this time, you're still annoying." He said, with a smirk on his face. Sasuke turned back around and started walking again._

"_Don't go! If you go, I will scream out loud and…" _

_Sakura was cut off by the sudden movement. Sasuke had disappeared from the street, and reappeared behind her. A few seconds of silence went on by..._

"_Sakura…Thank you." Sakura was surprised by the response she got. She stands there for a few more seconds, then……_

_Smack_

_Sakura mind, then completely iced over in pitch black darkness._

End of Flashback

Sakura also remembered all the times they all were training, and Sasuke had called her weak. That wasn't the case anymore. She felt tears filling her eyes, so she turned away and walked.

" Sasuke-teme!" _He really needed to stop calling me that._ Naruto stood there, watching Sasuke. Sasuke was doing the same with Naruto, but turned hid gaze towards the departing Sakura. _ She's look really mature. I'm surprised she hasn't knocked me over yet, _Sasuke thought.

Sakura started to run into the forest, traitor tears falling from her eyes. She found a nearby tree and sat against it, wiping the water from face. After she had just calmed down, Sasuke appears out of nowhere. She looks left and right, to see if she had missed something. She didn't. Sakura started to get up to leave, but a hand gripped her elbow.

"Let go"

"No, I want to talk." He replied.

"Since when?" Sakura said with as must venom as possible. Her gleaming eyes had gone into thin slits. Sasuke seemed surprised by the poison in her voice.

"…."

"Let go or I _**will**_ hurt you."

"You're to weak. You cant even…." Sasuke was cut off, with a big blow to the stomach. Sakura made sure to hit him hard, but not so hard as to do any _permanent_ damage. She watched as many trees were torn down by Sasukes body crashing into them.

Naruto, who had been throwing kunai at a target, had heard the noise, and ran to the sound.

Sasuke was still hitting trees. Once he had finally crashed, he saw how far he had been punched. He wiped the blood coming from his mouth, and stood up. The stinging pain coming from his stomach had made him cringe. He walked toward Sakura and to his surprise, she was still there.

"Sakura, that punch actually hurt." He pulled his shirt up to reveal his gorgeous abs and the huge bruise that was forming.

Sakura shrugged. She didn't want to talk to him.

"I don't care." Again with the venom.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _She sure doesn't love me anymore. And to think she actually _fought _for my love. _He laughed mentally. A few seconds of silence went by.

Naruto had finally caught up with them.

"Hey guys, what was that…."He stopped mid-sentence, noticing the tense atmosphere. Sakura relaxed her position and asked…

"Sasuke, why are you back? Why not years before now?"

"Hn"

_Typical Sasuke response, _Sakura thought.

"Just forget about it." And with that, Haruno Sakura turned around, and walked to her apartment.

"So Sasuke, anything new? Did you kill you brother Itachi yet? Naruto asked.

"Yeah, he's dead. So is Orochimaru. You?"

"The Kyuubi hasn't bothered me since a few months ago."

"Hn?"

"Same old Sasuke-teme."

"Shut up, dobe!" The glaring contest had begun. Complete silence. Then Naruto said

" Welcome back, Sasuke."

" Thanks, Naruto." Sasuke said, with a smile. This was the first time he had smiled in years.


	3. Team 7 again!

Sasuke walked to his old house, where he suddenly remembered Sakura.

'_Sakura's grown. Shes even kept her hair short. Naruto's the same loud Naruto I met in the Academy. I wonder how the others would react to me coming back?' Sasuke thought._

He sat down and looked at the old photos that were around the room. There was one with him and his parents, sitting on the floor, by the kitchen. Next to that one was one of the entire Uchiha clan. His grandparents, parents and even his brother Itachi.

Sasuke got up, took that picture, and threw it across the room, where the glass shattered into many pieces.

He then looked on his desk, where a picture had been turned down. He walked over, and turned it upright. It was the old picture of Team 7.

"The last time I saw this picture was right before I left for the Sound Village, where Orochimau was." Sasuke said aloud.

He sat on his bed, while memories of old mission flooded back into his mind. The mission in the Mist, was the first one that came to mind. Team 7 had to protect the bridge builder, Tazuna. Naruto had fought for him, while he was unconscious.

The Chuunin Exams, where they had to get an Earth and Heaven scroll. That was his first encounter with Orochimaru, when Orochimaru had almost killed him because he had given him the curse mark.

The last big memory was the fight that Naruto and he had. He remembered when he formed and Chidori and shoved it through Naruto's chest. Naruto had healed quickly after that, then they both fought to the death. Luckily, no one was killed.

"No wonder everyone's terrified of me, I almost killed Naruto." He said

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by three knocks at his door. He stood up, walked to the door and opened the door to reveal Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. Naruto looked content while Sakura wouldn't even look at him. By extinct, Sasuke put a hand over his til bruised stomach. Kakashi was reading his book, as usual.

Sasuke moved out of the way, and let them in. They entered, after taking their shoes off, and stood in a circle. A few minutes of silence went by as everyone just stared at Kakashi, waiting for him to put his book away to get on with their reasoning for being here.

"Well," Kakashi said, putting his new edition of Make-out Paradise. "…..I have some news. Lady Tsunade has asked us to reform as Team 7 and carry out missions together again. What does everyone think about that? Do you think we can do it, and put the side past us?"

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura all shifted glances between the lot of them. After a few seconds of consideration, they all nodded and replied with a loud, "Yes!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my shortest chapter, but i swear I'll make the next one longer. Reveiw and thanks to people who have been reading this!!

Crystal


	4. AUthors Note

Okay, so i decided to make this a threeshot. Hope you guys enjoyed it!!


	5. Ideas for new stories?

K guys, I need more ideas on what type of stories i should write this time, cause after Two Lives and Birthday Disaster, i really don't have anyting else to continue on so if you could give me Ideas, i would greatly appreciate it!!


End file.
